The Internet may pose a threat to children and other users because online activities remain largely unmonitored, uncensored, and unregulated. For example, parents are frequently concerned that their children may be intentionally or inadvertently interacting with malicious or inappropriate content on the Internet, including inappropriate or malicious web sites, files, programs, media, and/or users.
In view of the above, several businesses have developed software and systems for monitoring a child's activity online and enforcing rules for regulating or monitoring that activity. For example, according to a conventional parental monitoring system, an installed software application might determine that a child is attempting to access a web site. The software application may then retrieve the web site without automatically displaying it to the child. The software application may then scan the web site for inappropriate content. If the web site passes these tests, the software application may then display the web site for the child.
Conventional parental monitoring systems such as those described above have several limitations. One significant drawback is that the systems may have a difficult time gauging security risks posed by children who may access malicious online resources. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved methods and systems for reporting online behavior.